


Bear and Bunny 10

by Galactic_Ink



Series: Bear and Bunny: The Series [10]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Furry, M/M, Porn, Romance, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 05:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12247740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Ink/pseuds/Galactic_Ink
Summary: Alfred can be very impatient and Ivan can't seem to ignore him.





	Bear and Bunny 10

=ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ==U(⁎˃ᆺ˂)U= **Bear and Bunny 10** =ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ==U(⁎˃ᆺ˂)U=

 

"Come on Ivan," Alfred whined, the need in his voice clear. "No one will see us from here."

Ivan eyed the golden rabbit trembling against a tree in excitement. His paws dug into the bark of the giant oak as he stood hunched over and legs apart. His plump ass out in the open and waiting.

"You really can't wait until we get home?" Ivan said with a teasing smile on his lips.

Alfred just pouted over his shoulder and Ivan sighed deeply before stepping up to the rabbit. He placed an open paw on Alfred's left cheek and caressed it lightly then took a deep breath. The strong scent that Alfred was putting out was as strong as ever and just as intoxicating.

"Just a quick round and then we go back to hunting," Ivan informed and Alfred eagerly agreed. Ivan shook his head at the rabbit and leaned over him. "You greedy little bunny."

Alfred shivered at the words and Ivan moved a finger to trail down Alfred's clothed back. He stopped at Alfred's twitchy bush of a tail and wrapped his hand around it. Alfred moaned softly as Ivan rubbed his thumb into the spot at the base of his tail. He whined the brown bear's name as he was touched, then gasped as a finger slid down his crack to his entrance. It went inside without much resistance and Ivan pushed his finger in deep.

"You really are a greedy little bunny," Ivan teased as he added a second finger.

Alfred groaned and lowered his head to rest it against the tree as Ivan started to finger his ass. Ivan moved his fingers quickly, opening Alfred up more and making him cry out in pleasure. Alfred could feel his cock jump from Ivan fingers, leaking even more precum than before. He rocked back on the fingers, wanting more friction, and shivered as Ivan fingered him roughly. The bear leaned down to rest his head in the crook of Alfred's neck and moved his free paw to Alfred's cock. He barely touched it, his thumb only grazing the head, before Alfred let out a shout and came in his hand. Ivan growled from the scent of the cum and squeezed Alfred's cock, milking him dry, and watched as the white liquid covered the tree. Alfred twitched from sensitivity, but he didn't calm down.

"Fuck _me_! Gawd, fuck me Ivan!" Alfred demanded as he slumped against the tree.

Ivan didn't hesitate and pulled his fingers out. He quickly undid the button and zipper of his pants and freed his hard cock from its confines. He rubbed Alfred's cum onto his cock then pressed it to Alfred's hole. He pushed in slowly, feeling the ring of muscles stretch around every inch of him, feeling Alfred's ass pull him in slightly. A curse left them both as Ivan sunk in, and they only took a second to adjust their stance before Ivan started to thrust. He fucked Alfred into the tree he leaned on. Alfred cried out and moaned for Ivan, curses on his lips as he felt Ivan hitting all the right spots. Ivan growled as he felt Alfred's ass draw him in and squeeze him with every thrust. The rabbit felt as intoxicating as his smelled, warming Ivan's body to the core and making him crave the rabbit. Alfred was no better- craving his bear, wanting to be touched by him, filled by him. Alfred honestly couldn't help it half the time, but if Ivan didn't mind it then neither did he. Ivan just had a way of triggering that need in him, whether or not he meant to.

"Shitshitshit _shit_!"

Alfred dragged his nails down the tree trunk as he bucked his hips forward. Ivan slammed into him as a result, trying to keep his cock inside. Alfred screamed Ivan's name like he was shouting to a god, his legs feeling weak as another orgasm ripped through him. His thick spunk splattered on the tree and dripped to the forest floor. He looked down to see the puddle of white murky liquid below. His cock twitched from its release, its over sensitivity showing with how much it moved and how red it looked. Alfred groaned as he slumped more into the tree and as Ivan bucked into him. The bear buried his cock in Alfred, his paws tightening their grip on the rabbit's hips, before finding his release. He came hard into Alfred, filling his ass to the point of overflowing with his hot cum.

"Fuck," Ivan said his voice deep and husky.

Alfred shivered from hearing it and at that moment lost strength in his legs. He slid down the tree and landed face first into the dirty ground below. His ass stayed up in the air, thanks to Ivan's hold on his waist, which provided the brown bear with a good view. His cock had slipped out of Alfred during his fall, but it allowed him to see cum smeared around Alfred's gaping hole. Ivan watched some of his cum get pushed out and fall to the ground.

"One more."

Ivan didn't realize he had said this until Alfred looked over his shoulder. His face was covered in dirt and cum, and even had a few leaves stuck in his hair.

"Alright, I'm game," Alfred said with a smile on his face. "But I'm not getting up."

"That is no problem my little bunny," Ivan said smiling back then got down to his knees.

He grabbed his thick cock, which had softened slightly, and rubbed it against Alfred's hole. Alfred gasped softly then hissed as Ivan put his cock back inside him. Ivan let go of Alfred's hips and moved to loom over the rabbit. He pressed his cock as far as he could, having Alfred's ass flush against him, as he placed his paws on the ground. He lowered his head to place a kiss between Alfred's shoulder blades then gently bit one of Alfred's long ears. Alfred let out a sharp gasp and Ivan smiled as he felt Alfred's tail twitch against him.

"I love you, Alfred," Ivan said in the same husky voice as before.

"I-I love you too," Alfred replied as his whole body seemed to get hotter from those words.

Ivan didn't say anything back and took a deep breath before pulling his hips back then snapping them forward. Alfred's reaction was a quick as ever, his cries and moans echoing through the forest once more. Ivan kept his body close and made his thrusts short and fast, his rhythm was intense and Alfred was drooling from it. Ivan didn't let up at all, making Alfred's over-sensitivity itch at him, making him cum within seconds. Alfred screamed and twitched as the pleasure took on a touch of pain. Ivan kept thrusting, riding out Alfred's orgasm, groaning from the convulsing walls squeezing his cock just right.

"Fuck."

Ivan dug his claws into the ground as he pounded Alfred's ass and quickly came. He filled Alfred back up with his cum and felt it dribble out onto the forest floor, adding to the puddle of cum. When Ivan finished he slowly pulled out and sat back on his knees. Alfred's ass stayed up in the air, showing off his handiwork.

"Like what ya see?" Alfred asked as he looked back at Ivan.

"Yes," Ivan replied with a smirk on his lips.

Alfred stuck out his tongue playfully then started to get up, pushing himself up from the messy ground. He groaned from his efforts, but relaxed as he felt two helping paws ease him up.

"I think we over did it," Alfred said with a sigh as he felt his back pop.

"Perhaps, but that just means you'll be sated for a while."

Alfred gave a dramatic gasp and said, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Ivan just laughed lightly and wiped the cum and dirt off Alfred's face with his paw.

"It means I can hunt in peace, and take care of you."

Alfred felt his face heat up at hearing this.

"You would say something like that."

Ivan just smiled and kissed Alfred chastely before helping him get home.

* * *

***Welp that concludes the series! I hope you guys enjoyed these last two additions and sorry for taking so long to get them posted xp I might have to go back to #9 to fix a few things, but when I get more time. I also thought that ending the series with something raunchy would, like, bring the series full circle-started out raunchy and end raunchy lol Anywho, thanks for reading and reviewing!***

 

**(Also I am working on two new chapter fics: Undercover stripper cop AU aka This Side of Paradise and Dementia AU aka Don't You Forget About Me. It'll take some time but I hope to post them soon!)**


End file.
